In golf, it frequently occurs that small debris lies in the putting path of the golf ball, between the golf ball on the green and the hole. Such debris often is in the form of dirt, sand, clipped grass blades, twigs, leaves, and other such small items. Such debris can slightly deflect the ball as it is putted toward the hole, thereby interfering with the golfer's efforts to putt the ball into the hole. Even small deflections in the trajectory of the putt can make the difference between a made shot and a missed shot.
One way of clearing the path of such debris is simply to bend down and pick it up with one's fingers. Obviously, this has the disadvantage of requiring much bending or stooping. Also, this requires direct physical contact with the debris, which may or may not be permitted under certain rules of play.
Accordingly, a need yet remains for a convenient means for clearing or cleaning a golf putting path of debris which does not require bending or stooping in order to effect such clearing and which also does not require that the golfer physically touch the debris. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.